Sunset Mermaid
Sunset Mermaid is an upcoming Wiki Channel Original Movie. The musical film officially was picked up by the network on January 12, 2015 and started filming early April. The movie stars Wiki Channel stars Tristan Conti and Julia Harkens. The movie's promotional single "Spaghetti" was released before the official movie aired. Plot The film (which was previously titled Marina: My Mermaid Girlfriend) centers around a down on his luck band leader, Jason Adams (Conti) and his band Sunset Rebels, who is preparing for a big concert called "The Big Beach Bash" in order to take their career to this next level, but Jason's dad think he should focus more on his books. Feeling stressed by his dad, and his friends to write a new song, he goes off to surf one night and almost drowns, that is, until his new mermaid friend named Marina (Harkens) comes and saves him, with permission from her father, she comes onto land and starts to date Jason, but when his inspiration for new songs comes, will she be a distraction to Jason and his band or will Jason learn how to be happy without feeling the need to make everyone else happy? Sequence The movie opens with a big musical number and something emerges far out in the ocean, it's a girl, she gets a little closer, while performing Jason spots her and she see's him and she panics and goes back in the water, Jason gets off track for a second but quickly catches himself and gets back into the song. Later his buddies ask him if he's okay and he tries to explain what he saw. They assume he's crazy. After getting into an argument with his buddies about not coming up with any new material in a long time and getting pressured from his father to stop with the music, he goes out one night to surf on the beach during high tides. He tells Leah where he's going. He gets pulled in by a big wave and gets caught in tide. Just when he thinks he might drown, the mermaid saves him and brings him back to sea where they find Leah who promises not to tell her secret to anyone as does Jason. She leaves and says she'll be back. Back at the bottom of the ocean, she convinces her dad she wants to explore land and listen to more of their music and meet their people. Though her dad's magic will only last for three weeks, she shows up one day at the kids' school and now Jason's friends feel like he isn't focused enough on the band, but has come up with some new songs. Jason and his friends get into an argument and they convince him the girl is getting in the way, he tells them he doesn't care and she overhears and leaves. After Jason and Marina talk, she cries and runs back to the sea. Jason quits the band and they try to perform without him, meanwhile Jason and his dad have a heart to heart talk after seeing Jason so upset and he tells Jason that he wanted to be a pro baseball player and he just wants Jason to be happy and they decide to go to his show but Jason tells his dad he quit the band. Jason's dad says "Son, if you love something, you fight for it. Things get hard, but if you really love it, it's worth fighting for." During the Big Beach Bash that his band are suppose to play at, they start off and he runs up on stage and helps them, and they win the contest. He then goes up to Marina and kisses her. They make up and sing a duet (or maybe during the middle of the movie they'll sing this) and she has to return to the sea after they kiss at the end. Jason basically learns that he doesn't have to worry about what other people think and the only opinion that he should value the most is his own. Characters Tristan Conti as Jason Adams - Jason is the 17 lead singer and lead guitar in the band "Sunset Rebels". He is smart, confident, and a total dreamer, who dreams of his band making it big, and winning the 'Big Beach Bash' can help them achieve that goal, but will he be able to stay focused. He starts to feel pressure from both his family (Dad) and friends (the band) and starts to lose faith. Julia Harkens as Marina - Marina is the rightful air to being the next queen of the sea. Though she is only a princess, she loves to travel and often adventures near the beaches on land to over hear people talk and listen to their music. After saving Jason the two have a connection and she experiences land first hand when her dad grants her wish, but will she be able to keep being a mermaid a secret? (She can manipulate water and it's movements while on land as well) Marina makes good friends with Leah as well and stays with her while she's on land. Riley Sun as Kal - Cal is also a singer in the band and plays drums and keyboard. He's the newest member of the band, and only have know Jason and Charlie for two years, but never the less he is one of their best friends and will do anything for them. Skylar Parker as Charlie - Charlie is the bass player, second hand singer, and sometimes second guitar of the band. He wants the band to strive and has known Jason since third grade, being this he is not afraid to call Jason out on things. He kind of pressure Jason the most from the band and tells him they need to focus if they want to win. He can be a little cocky at times, though he is one of Jason's oldest friends and has his back and apologizes to him at the end of the film. He also gives some subtle hints that he may like Leah, though she is not interest. Dymond King as Leah - Smart, stylish, confident and cute as a button; Leah is the fashion guru and sometimes manager behind "Sunset BLVD", when everyone is in the audience cheering she's the one showing her teeth remind the boys to smile and trying to book new gigs. She designs most of the clothes and sometimes even gets them clothes for free with her hot connections. She has known both Jason and Charlie since third grade and often ignores Charlie's remarks on how cute she is, though she has a bit of fun playing with his emotions. She makes good friends with Marina and shows her around and becomes a good girl pal for her while the boys are busy. She sometimes is known telling David how she can help his style and helping him look more "hip" David Adams - Jason's business mogul father who dreams of his son to quick the music and follow in his footsteps and start preparing for college. He invites the boys and Leah over to his house all the time, and treats them as if they were his own. Carol Adams - Is the sweet heart mother of the film, she has the closest relationship with Jason and likes that he has dreams. She tells him he doesn't have to force happiness and just to be happy and enjoy life. Music *'Sunset BLVD' - performed by Sunset Rebels: This is the opening theme for the film and one of the bands more popular songs. *'Pass Me By' (if it's okay with Matt) - performed by Sunset Rebels: At first the band is practicing this song in rehersal and it transitions to Jason who is walking on the beach before suring thinking about the girl he saw in the ocean, who was Marina all while the song is now playing in the background. *'Oxygen '(if this is okay with Karli James' manager) - performed by Karli James: After Marina saves Jason from drowning. This song is played in the background. *'1000 Miles' - performed by Jason and Marina: After Jaosn gets inspirtation for his first song everyone is super excited and he decides to ask Marina out, though everyone else is a little upset he's not focusing. Jason and Marina sing the song while adventuring Los Angeles and he's showing her around.. *'Smile' - performed by Blonde: This song is played in the background also during a montage of Jason and Marina hanging out together, enjoying walks on the beach, going to dinners and being goofy etc. *'I Wish' - performed by Sunset Rebels: After meeting Marina, Jason is totally head over heels, which starts to distract the band. During one of their local beach gigs before the "Big Beach Bash", he sings lead on this song and Charlie notices he is looking at Marina most of the time and not all of the fans. It's then Kal and Charlie realize they may have a problem. *'Not Like the Movies' - performed by Marina: She sings this after overhearing Jason tell the guys, he's not letting some girl get in the way of things and gets upset and storms off. *'3000 Miles' - performed by Jason: After he realizes he made a huge mistake and needs to apologize to Marina. *'Teenage Kings' - performed by Charlie and Sunset Rebels: This is the band songs, but Charlie takes the lead on it. This is during a practice session of performing in the garage after Jason quits the band and people stop and start listening and Jason sees and thinks they sound pretty good and starts to feel like he was holding the band back. *'World is Dancing' - performed by Leah: After Charlie realizes he was a jerk to Jason he tries to it up by getting Marina and him to meet. So he gets Leah to get Marina and she takes her to a cool party which the band is performing. Meanwhile, Kal tries to get Jason. *'Bubbly' - performed by Marina: During the party in the beach club they have a slow dance and this song is played in the background at the club. It's sun by the actress who will play Marina, but she doesn't actually perform it in the movie, it is just played. *'One Day' - performed by Sunset Relebs: During the "Big Summer Bash" Charlie tries to sing lead, but for some reason can't do it. Kal is doing back up vocals while playing keyboard, Jason comes up and rejoins the band. Charlie apologizes on the microphone. Leah is in the audience and says "now it's sweet that you guys made up and all, but are you gonna sing or what?!" as she smiles the audience starts cheering and they sing. *'L.A. Baby ' - performed by Sunset Relebs: After the band makes up they perform the closing song, right after winning the "Big Beach Bash" (This song fits because it's about them never giving up on their dreams and making it) after the song it fades away to sunset at the beach and they hug and she kisses him on the cheek (they already did a real kiss) right before returning to sea and the the instrumental of the song plays again and it goes off. *'Spaghetti (Bonus Track)' - performed by Sunset Rebels: This song is feautred in the ending credits to the film and is played over the blooper real. The song was released as a promotional song for the film. Production The film began filming Tuesday March 31, 2015 in Huntington Beach California. - Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Musical Category:NYCgleek's projects